Her Demons
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: I've been battling these demons for so long,I want to give in and admit defeat but he continues to fight for my soul,The soul that I have lost ever since that night. I want to let death consume me but he holds on


Title of the Fanfiction: Her Demons

Summary: I've been battling these demons for so long,I want to give in and admit defeat but he continues to fight for my soul,The soul that I have lost ever since that night. I want to let death consume me but he holds on

Rated:T Hope You

Author's Note: I will be finally be updating in the next three weeks of Betryal and I should have about five chapters posted next time,so again I say thank you for the love and support and I will NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU GUYS

Enjoy

_I'm not crazy,  
>I know what I see,<em>  
><em>I hear them staring at me.<em>  
><em>You can't make me feel,I'm out of my mind<em>  
><em><strong>I CAN HEAR THEM WHISPER<strong>_

No matter how hard I try I can't seem to rid myself of these demons trapped inside of my mind. I look at this bloody kunai knife in my hand and I just stare at it,Why aren't they happy with this small amount of blood that I am sacrificing to them. What is it that they want

_**Paranoid,see it through my eyes.**_  
><em><strong>I'm paranoid,through the twisted lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Insanity,it's a real fine line<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to know<strong>_

Do they want to see me locked up like the rest of _those_ crazy people Do they want me to claim that I am schizophrenic Do they want to live in these nightmares forever  
><em><strong><br>It's schizophrenic, psychoanalytical,living through nightmares**_  
><em><strong>But who's to say that their not out there<strong>_

Or is it my life that they want,I do not know And then a piece of paper is slid towards me

_**It rained paper; I tore every piece apart,So they can't read me**_

__I watched as he stared at me with general shocked etched onto his face. I raise the kunai up again but then he snatches it away from me. I open my mouth to speak my mind but I quickly shut it

_**I stopped speaking so my words can't be misused**__**They won't come back to haunt me.  
><strong>_ _**Paranoid,see it through my eyes.**_ _**I'm paranoid ,through the twisted lies**_ _**Insanity,it's a real fine line**_ _**And I want you to know **_ _**It's schizophrenic, psychoanalytical,living through nightmares**_  
><em><strong>But who's to say that their not out there<strong>_

__I can see the pain etched into his usually faceless expression and I smile I smile a smile so evil that even the demons inside of me would be so proud. I get up from my seat and I send the chair to the floor with a soft thud. I look all around me and my smile quickly fades because I know that they are watching me.

_**Walls have ears and pictures follow me.**_  
><em><strong>Can't you see their trying to swallow me?<strong>_

I dash off into the horizon and I hear him following me I want to be free of these horrible demons,so bad that I know what I'm going to do

_**Paranoid,see it through my eyes.  
><strong>_ _**I'm paranoid through the twisted lies  
><strong>_ _**Insanity,it's a real fine line  
><strong>_ _**And I want you to know  
><strong>_ _**It's schizophrenic, psychoanalytical,living through nightmares  
><strong>_ _**But who's to say that their not out there**_

__ I'm going to lose it all  
>My <em>mind<em>  
>My <em>sanity<em>  
>My <em>life<em>  
>And most of all<br>My _**demons.**_

I get ready to leap when he suddenly grabs my arm and yanks me back into his chest And I do something I haven't done in so many years _I cried_ I plea for him to let me go I yell that I no longer want these demons in my mind any longer I pray to the all mighty Kami that he lets me go but He holds on tighter I can no longer take it anymore I pulled out a kunai knife and I go to stab him in his back when his words connect to my ears  
><em><strong><br>Paranoid,see it through my eyes.**_  
><strong>I'm paranoid,through these twisted lies<strong>

"_No longer will these demons haunt you anymore,For you I shall send us both on a one way path to hell"_

_**Insanity,it's a real fine line**_ _**And I want you to know**_

_I drop the kunai knife and we are suddenly plunging downwards to hell_ _I whisper into his ear_

"Sasuke-kun"..."Thank you"

_**It's schizophrenic, psychoanalytical,living through nightmares**_  
><em><strong>But who's to say that they're not out there<strong>_

**Paranoid by Alana Grace**

**Author'S Note: I know that I don't usually write stuff like this but we all have to linger outside of the lines sooner or later,Right well Review and let me know what you thought about it :D**


End file.
